1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, wireless control device and method of controlling the mobile terminal using the wireless control device. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing more convenient functions using the wireless control device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
As functions of the terminal are becoming diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a mobile terminal of a smart type can perform a function of controlling an external control device and a function in response to a signal received from the external control device using such a short range communication as Bluetooth and the like. However, because most of these functions include a simple exchange of control signals as a function of a voice call, a function of forwarding a played song, a function of volume adjustment and the like, the demand for various kinds of more convenient function is increasingly rising.